


Puppy

by feridbathory



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, i wrote this for a homework assignment, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feridbathory/pseuds/feridbathory
Summary: Jounouchi drops off Seto's homework.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Puppy

Everyone knew it; Everyone except the two in question.  
There was a special kind of relationship between Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya. A relationship full of tension. Why? No one knew. None of Jounouchi’s friends could even figure out how he never noticed either. Kaiba and Jounouchi were constantly barking at each other, back and forth, just about daily.

Somehow, Jounouchi managed to be perfectly oblivious, seeing it only as hatred. Neither of them considered the tension could be something else.

The class was dismissed with a bell, signaling the end of another average school day. Katsuya Jounouchi leaned back in his chair, stretching out his feet under his desk. He let out a sigh, and then turned to Yugi.  
“God, how much you wanna bet Kaiba’s gonna call me a deadbeat today? I got a thousand yen it’ll happen before we even leave the classroom.” Yugi had a look on his face that felt somewhat concerned but also a bit confused.  
“Jounouchi, you know he does it because he-- ”  
“Wow, you know me so well, deadbeat.” Kaiba interjected as he walked past Jounouchi and Yugi’s desks, looking down at both of them with a smirk on his face. Yugi looked away and let out a small sigh from under his breath.  
“Why--you!” Jounouchi jumped out of his seat and stuck his face right in front of Kaiba’s. “You really seem to know my daily routine, have you been stalking me?” Kaiba was just fucking with Jounouchi at this point. Their height difference was only 5 inches, and yet Kaiba’s presence and massive ego made him seem a whole foot taller than Jounouchi. The blonde was snarling, just like a-- “ _Dog._ ”  
“Urrgh, Kaiba I’m going to wipe the floor with you, just you wait!” Jounouchi was huffing and puffing, and Yugi was afraid they’d burst into another full argument in the middle of the classroom. A few students on their way out glanced over at the two, then walking out before it had a chance to get worse.  
Yugi stood up, then turned to Jounouchi and tugged on his arm lightly. He nodded his head and pointed at the exit, trying to get him to leave, saying it wasn’t worth it. “Yeah, you better heel, you little puppy.” Jounouchi’s face heated up as he bit his tongue. A small strained noise escaped him as he grabbed his bag and then walked out with the shorter friend.

It was always like this. Every day before Jounouchi had a chance to leave the school grounds, Kaiba would appear and taunt him to just find any way to get a reaction out of him. They’d go back and forth for twenty minutes at a time, and they could probably go longer if someone didn’t step in and pull Jounouchi away. It’s not like they both entirely hated each other, but they couldn’t say they were friends.  
They constantly bickered and insulted each other as much as humanly possible. Sometimes Jounouchi actually found it fun. Yelling at the taller brunette and dueling him, and then prompting losing, wasn’t the worst way he spent some of his time.

One day, on a cold and rainy Tuesday afternoon, Jounouchi was slow leaving class. Yugi, Honda, and Anzu had all left already, leaving him alone. He wanted to bask in the empty room for a few seconds more, since Kaiba wasn’t present to mock him like he usually was. A short girl about five-foot-three with long blonde hair approached him, with a bit of nervousness in her voice. “Excuse me, Jounouchi, can I ask you for a favor?” The boy looked up at her from his seat, with curiosity and a bit of worry. What could she want? Why did she want him? Jounouchi had no clue.  
The girl inhaled and bit her lip for a moment, “I have to bring the classwork and homework assignments from today to Kaiba’s house, but I’m a little afraid. I’ve seen you talk to Kaiba a lot and was wondering if you could deliver them to him.” Jounouchi just blankly stared at her for a moment, completely out of his mind for a moment. “I-I’m really sorry, it’s just that you stand up to him and handle talking to him better than I ever could, so I…” Jounouchi interrupted her, assuring her it was fine and that he’d do it. He didn’t want to make her feel so anxious so he decided to accept.

Jounouchi headed over to Kaiba Corp headquarters after a few minutes of enjoying his Kaiba-free school day. It was pouring rain outside and he forgot his umbrella, so he had to sprint to the bus stop before he was soaked inside and out. Unfortunately, by the time he reached the Kaiba Corp building, his hair was a sopping mess and his shoes were soaked.

Just great! How ironic is it that I don’t have to put up with him at school, so the forces of the universe are trying to punish me by making me have to go to him personally! And of all days this has to happen, it’s the day it’s raining cats and dogs and I happen to forget my umbrella.

He approached the tall building and made a face, scoffing at it. “So this is Kaiba’s place? Man what a show off. This guy really doesn’t know how to be casual.” The blonde shook his head like a dog to get some of the water out before stepping in.

“How can I help you?” A young woman, with a very professional and clean-cut voice asked Jounouchi. “Uh, I’m here to see Kaiba.” She looked down at her keyboard and back up at him, “And what’s your reason for coming in today? I’m not sure if he’s seeing anyone today.” The boy exhaled, and took a moment before explaining he’s here to give Kaiba his classwork. “Ah, just a moment, I’ll see if he’s available,” she said. The receptionist looked down and picked up the phone, dialling for Kaiba’s office,  
“Hello, Kaiba? There’s a visitor here to see you. He says he’s from your school and came by to deliver your classwork.”

“Send him up.” Kaiba uttered, then hung up the phone.  
The receptionist directed Jounouchi towards the elevator and told him to hit the top floor, then just go down the hall to his office. Jounouchi got into the elevator, leaning against the wall. 25 floors, okay, he can do this. Dealing with Kaiba at work though, this will be a first. There’s no way he can be even bigger of a douche at his work than at school, right? Even if he was, Jounouchi wouldn’t be surprised. He is a CEO after all.  
The elevator finally reached the top floor, and Jounouchi slowly walked out of the elevator and into the hallway.

There was a long red carpet rolled out from the elevator entrance to the door of his office. The walls were decorated with framed portraits, none of whom Jounouchi could recognize, besides Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba, and a few Duel Monsters cards blown up to an almost larger-than-life size. As he got closer to the office doors, he grabbed his face for a moment and pulled down. Here we go.

Jounouchi inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. Within seconds he heard a slight cough and a muffled “Come in,” from the room.  
He grabbed the silver handle and pushed the large white door open.

There sat Seto Kaiba, leaning his elbows on his desk, looking up right at Jounouchi. “They sent _you_?” Kaiba’s reaction was nothing he didn’t expect, but there was something off about his tone. He sounded about as smug as usual, but he had a certain look in his eyes. Something gleaming in them made him seem like he was softer, more mellow, than he usually seemed.

Kaiba remained in his seat for a moment longer, giving Jounouchi a look up and down. “You’re soaking.” was the only thing to come out of his mouth as he went to stand up. He picked up the phone on his desk and called for towels, so Jounouchi could dry off.  
Promptly, a worker came in with a few towels and handed them off to Jounouchi before excusing themselves. Kaiba walked over and grabbed a towel from Jounouchi’s hands. “You’re leaving a trail of water all over my marble floors,” Kaiba muttered as he leaned over to wipe up water with his shoe.  
“Why were you absent? You don’t even look sick. You think you can get away with skipping school because you’re a rich guy don’tcha?” Jounouchi said smugly, feeling as though he caught Kaiba red handed. Kaiba simply ignored him, he didn’t need to give him an answer. The reason why was worn right on his face. Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba, who’s piercing blue eyes seemed a little less… arrogant.

There were heavy dark circles under Kaiba’s eyes, and the feeling of how worn out he really was was shown right on his face.  
“Oh jeez, you look like a freakin’ ghost, Kaiba!” Jounouchi exclaimed, right in his face. Kaiba was a little taken aback as he was extremely tired and stepped back, into Jounouchi’s puddle.  
Kaiba couldn’t even utter a word before he began to slip on the towel and puddle under his feet. He tried to grab onto something, which ended up being the blonde’s wrist. They both fell over onto the hard floor with a loud bang.

Jounouchi flinched as he hit the floor, but his fall was broken by something. That something was Kaiba’s body. “Jounouchi,” Kaiba breathed, “I will give you to the count of three to get off of me before I have someone toss you out my window.” Kaiba lay under him, his whole face red, which was completely unexpected.  
Jounouchi’s eyes opened to cold and tired blue looking right into his. He was also on top of Kaiba, with his face right on Kaiba’s chest. The time had gone well over three seconds as Jounouchi realized he laid silently on top of the other for a little too long. Unsurprisingly, Kaiba was cold, but Jounouchi was rather warm. It felt nice. He almost wanted to lay there a little longer...

They were both breathing rather heavily as Jounouchi tried to fix himself up. As he got back on his feet, Kaiba slowly rose too. He felt like he should give at least a small apology to the guy, considering he just landed on top of him right on the cold,hard granite floor.

He extended a hand to Kaiba, who was just sitting up on the floor. Jounouchi expected him to reject his hand and rant about how he was too good to receive a helping hand from such a deadbeat, but the brunette didn’t react like that at all. Instead, Kaiba reached for his hand and pulled himself up.

Was Kaiba actually sick or something? Why wasn’t he acting like the egotistical prick he usually is? Jounouchi got lost in his thoughts as he was helping up Kaiba.  
“What are you staring at?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, and that it randomly cuts off. This was written for a homework assignment I had a few years ago in an anime class lol. Gotta love art school.


End file.
